plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectra J. Acale
Spectra J. Acale is a Vampyre on Plagued created on August 23, 2010. She is a Guardian of Eden. Personality Spectra’s the sort of person who will fight till the end, whatever the consequences. She’s a bit of an optimist and tries to see the better side of things or ‘seeing the bigger picture’ as she calls it. Before she was changed, she was taught the difference of right and wrong, right being humans and wrong being the zombies. She still follows these rules, regardless of what the other Vampyre’s think. She’s slightly stubborn and hates it if something goes wrong, in other words, she’s a bit of a perfectionist. She has a habit of daydreaming, when she is in this state she is extremely venerable as she loses all sense of what is reality and can become fascinated in the simplest thing, for instance, a leaf or a ray of light shining through the window. Spectra is also good at covering up her emotions to other people, as she believes that emotions make you weaker and seem defenceless. Only in severe amounts of emotions will she show it. Her star sign’s the crab or ‘Cancer’ and it reflects much of her personality, she can frequently change her mood, for example being kind and helpful and then suddenly ready for a battle. These can come in use sometimes as she can become dangerous. History Early Life Spectra was born in Ireland, Great Britain and lived there until she was 16 years old, in which she has kept the accent over the years. She had a younger brother called Oscar who she always got on well with. She was home schooled, as the area of the countryside she lived in was too remote for her parents to send her to school, in this time she learnt to live what she had and was thoughtful and had a normal childhood. When she was 13 her mother and father (Kieren and Zara Acale, who were acclaimed scientists and researchers at the time) and younger brother where killed in a accident a few miles away from where she lived. News didn’t travel fast and she was kept up to a week before anyone realised she was still at her house living off left over food. It destroyed her to a certain extent, the loss of her parents, although she easily rebuilt herself with a new personality, changing from a mischievous, clumsy child. Into a girl who can find her own way in life. She was taken in by her Aunty and Uncle and stayed with them until she was 16, in this time, discovering her love for machinery and the way things work, on her 15th birthday she received a pair of welding goggles which were her fathers, these became her most prized possession and from that day forth she could always be seen with them on her head or around her neck. After hearing about Fort York, she wanted to investigate it, she packed her bags and left her Aunt and Uncle without a note, basically she disappeared without any evidence of where she had gone. She lived in an apartment in Fort York until she was 23, that’s when she was changed. She didn’t react well, fighting with humans to being suddenly against them and with the Devil, she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, but you can’t change something you have no control over. From Human to Vampyre Spectra’s POV Angrily, Spectra brushed off the dust from her bloodied and torn jeans. Her face one of disgust. Her left hand was gripped tightly around the knife which she had forgotten to place back into her belt. In the waning moonlight, she could still see the slight red tint to the silver. Blood. She shuddered slightly, as if annoyed with herself. It was her own blood, caused by her own clumsiness and foolishness. Earlier on she had hastily bandaged up her wound, as it would soon attract the Lessers if she left it much longer. ‘Lovely.’ She muttered to no one. No one she could see. After completing her previous task, she took of her goggles, untangling the strap from her knotted hair and then replacing them. Checking they were on no risk of falling off. ‘Quite.’ A soft voice said, somewhere to her left, out of the range of her perpetual vision. Instantly she dropped the knife and reverted to the pistols. Her breathing was too loud for her liking. Too loud. Too noticeable. ‘Oh shit.’ She cussed under her breath. Why now? Spectra flinched as a dustbin lid suddenly flew in her direction, narrowly missing her forehead. ‘So.’ She muttered in her mind. ‘Seems like I’m not going to get off easy today’ There was a noise near her and she adjusted her stance. Fight or Flight. Not toady. Suddenly there was man in front of her, leaning elegantly on a wall, his features so smooth it was impossible. ‘Goodbye Miss Acale.’ Suddenly there was a pain in Spectra’s neck, flesh being torn away and fire being shot through her veins. She cried in pain and anger of her short sightedness. It was a vampire, this was not good. No more words escaped her as she fell to the floor, unconsciousness already taking its toll. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Females Category:Inactive